


Dying on a Grain of Rice

by Rasei



Series: Death Drabble Series [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: 100 word drabble, Death Fic, Fight me if you disagree, Gen, Sensei was good for Gintoki, Silly, part of series where death is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasei/pseuds/Rasei
Summary: Drabble. As Gintoki dies, he thinks.
Relationships: Gintoki/Death
Series: Death Drabble Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964356
Kudos: 7





	Dying on a Grain of Rice

As Gintoki lays dying, he thinks. Not of whose he leaves behind, but death.  
When he was young, death was always present. He thought the only happiness was in death.  
Sensei taught him differently. He taught Gintoki happiness. Part of Gintoki hated Sensei for that. When Sensei died, it felt like happiness was a lie, all there was is death.  
The war taught him while death was painfully unavoidable, protect his comrades was worth it.  
The years after reinforcing what Sensei taught him, his friends became family.  
He didn't expect to die, choking on a grain of rice.


End file.
